


Love Is Not A Weakness

by AllThroughWinter



Series: Love Is Not A Weakness [1]
Category: Star Wars, clone wars - Fandom
Genre: Anisoka, Aura - Freeform, F/M, Jedi, Love, Meditation, The Force, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 22:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5557748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllThroughWinter/pseuds/AllThroughWinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amidst all the death and violence, the war takes it's toll on Anakin's Padawan Ahsoka Tano, but her Master knows how to keep her sane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Is Not A Weakness

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little quickly written one-shot for Anakin and Ahsoka, there's no exact time when this is set, just a candid moment in the Clone Wars. 
> 
> enjoy :)

I sat out on the edge of our little camp that we had made between one battlefield and the next. The long days of war had drained me, and the night time only allowed me to relive my darkest memories, we could not save everyone. Sleep, though essential, did not come to me easily. The little camp beds we used squeaked loudly with each movement made and after the first few nights of tossing and turning I decided that I was only depriving others from a peaceful rest.

The camp was almost dead silent at this hour, soft snores coming from the tents told me that sleep had fallen upon our small Strike Force. Across the other side of the encampment a clone who’s name I could not call to mind was positioned at look out. He held is rifle by his side and paced up and down, occasionally coming to halt and staring out into the distance. Reaching out with the force I sensed his drowsiness, no doubt tired after a long day. I stood from my position on the dry grass and walked over to him to relive him of watch.

Once close enough I gave him a nod and he saluted me before retreating into one of the tents. With my hand on the hilt of my lightsaber I paced around our camp, looking for signs of the enemy. 

I sensed him before I heard him but my automatic reflexes had my lightsaber unsheathed and buzzing next to his neck before I could stop my self. My Master stood there with his hands held up in surrender and a devilish smirk on his face. Had it been anyone else, they may have been worried that their Padawan had almost chopped their head off, but not sky guy. After a moment of silence I deactivated my saber and sheathed it back at my hip. 

“You cut my hair snips” He said breaking the silence with mock offence, holding up a lock of light brown hair.

“Yeah well you’re lucky it wasn’t your head! Why would you sneak up on me like that! If your aura wasn’t so strong in the force I wouldn’t have sensed you in time to stop myself!” I said angrily, restraining myself from hitting him. With a sound of annoyance I turned my back on him to save myself from having to look at the amusement written plainly across his face, it only frustrated me more.

He gave a little chuckle and came to stand next to me.

“I sense much is bothering you Ahsoka” Seriousness had crept into his tone as he used my name. 

“Yes Master” was all I replied with as we stood their staring out to the empty field that stretched on beyond sight. Anakin exhaled before Sitting down on the floor cross legged, his hands on his knees, eyes closed. I watched him, the light of the campfire flames flickering across one side of his face.

“Join me snips” He said, still in his state of tranquility. I Dropped down next to him, folding my legs over each other and placing my hands on me knees. I kept my eyes open, still aware that I was on watch.

“Close your eyes” He whispered, I opened my mouth in objection but he spoke again before I could get a word out.

“A Jedi is most aware in this state. You eyes can deceive you my Padawan, but the force does not” with any argument I might have had stripped from me I did as he said. We sat in silence then. I tried to hone my senses in on my surroundings, but emptying my mind only allowed for the horrid memories buried deep inside to come creeping back out. I heard now screams of pain, cries for help, I saw my own failures, I couldn’t save everyone. I screwed up my face in anguish, clenched my fists, trying to dispel the pain of it all. I felt him in front of me then, his hands gripping my shoulders not so gently and shaking me out of my waking nightmares. My body tensed to it's peak before I collapsed forward into him. Opening my eyes and breathing heavily, surrounded now only by his arms. 

“Master, how can I make it stop” I said looking up to him now as he had me cradled under his chin. I held back the tears threatening to fall and tried to compose myself.

“I understand what you are going through Ahsoka” He held me back now at arms length, staring so deep into my eyes that I could not look away. I saw darkness then, hidden deep inside him, a darkness that mirrored my own. As soon as it was there is was gone.

“You need a memory, a person, something that calms you” He said, his voice now calm again and his expression serene as he closed his eyes again as if in demonstration. I sat up straight now that i was out of his embrace.

“I thought Jedi weren’t supposed to have attachments” I whispered my own concerns. Anakin frowned a little at my remark.

“Jedi are compassionate, compassion is a result of love, and Love ensues attachment” 

I thought on his words and their perfect sense. I watched as he calmed again and almost envied this ability of his.

“I do not know what memory I have that will work” I said shyly. Anakin opened his eyes now and gave me a knowing smile.

“Come on snips, I know there must be something”

I raked my mind for something with the strength to dispel the horrors I had seen. My mind landed upon one…

“What do you think of sky guy?” I asked trying to lighten the mood. He laughed 

“Never you mind that, have you thought of something?” he asked searching my eyes for an answer. I nodded and he gestured for me to try my meditation again. I closed my eyes, fixed my posture, my legs tangled together, my hands on my knees.

“Now steady your breathing” He said, talking me through it, I did as he said and waited for further instruction. 

“Now hold you’re memory at the front of you’re mind… let is sooth you… let it spread through you’re body… feel only it moving through you” His voice transported me to that place of tranquility that I had seen him enter earlier.

“Now… push it to the back of you’re mind and allow the force to take it’s place, let it move around you as the memory did” I did as he instructed and suddenly I was aware of all that was around me. I could feel my Masters aura across from me stronger then ever before, I could feel the tents of men, each one though a clone, with a slightly differing and therefore unique force presence. I could feel the blades of grass under me, each one, and those around me too. And through my connection to the ground I sensed movement which was possibly miles away, making my watch more alert then my previous pacing. My connection began to die down from the original surge, but it still remained strong. I sensed Anakin’s approval and felt him fall out of his own meditation, his Aura growing weaker as he retreated back to the tent we shared with several of the men.

***

It was late in the night or perhaps early in the morning when I finally allowed my self some sleep. I was relieved by one of the troopers, who now took over watch. I entered my assigned tent and lay down, as quietly as possible on my bed. I looked across to the man asleep next to me.

“Thank you Sky Guy” I said before closing my eyes and drifting off into a peaceful sleep, one in which I hadn’t had for a while. But before my dreams claimed me I swore I heard an answer from my Master

“Love is not a weakness snips”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
